You've Always Been Special to Me
by WapChan
Summary: It's holidaylike, so yay! :D Fluffylike. xD Dedicated to Pashy! YAY! Merry Christmas, Pash, this is your gift. :P SasuxSaku. I suck at summaries, so thats it XD
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I DONNOT own Naruto, sadly. Something was messed with my Microsoft, so sorry if this looks messed up somehow. Anyway, enjoy 

__

A slim fifteen year old girl with pink hair stood in a park on a cold winter day. Her emerald eyes looked around slightly as she shivered.

"That_ baka _Naruto. Always late these days. Grr, if he didn't have something to give me, I wouldn't be out here waiting." She fixed her scarf and hugged her jacket closer to her.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!" A loud, piercing shout rose in the winter air. A blonde haired boy her age came running up to her, waving some piece of paper in the air.

"Naruto!! BAKA!" She softly hit him on the head when he skidded to a stop in front of her.

Naruto rubbed his head slightly. "Heh heh heh. Here, Sakura-chan, I'm having a Christmas party, and all my friends are coming."

Sakura smiled as she read the invitation. It was sloppy, but at least she had gotten one. "Thanks, Naruto. ... Will Sasuke-kun be there?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto shifted a little. "Hmmm… Yeah. He will." He exhaled. "Hey look." He said, pointing at the small cloud of warm air he made as if he was five.

Sakura smiled a little at his immaturity. "That's cool." She said, even though it didn't really fascinate her. "Hey Naruto, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Naruto nodded sadly. "Okay, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura waved a small goodbye and then ran off towards her house.

"….Sakura, where are you going in such a hurry?" A familiar voice called out to her in a whisper.

Sakura turned quickly. To her surprise, there was no one there. "Uhh, Hello?"

She turned back around again, shrugging. "Whatever."

"Hey billboard brow, I'm talking to _you_." Ino was standing in front of her now.

"Ino-pig-chan. Were you invited too?" Sakura smirked lightly at her old friend.

Ino smirked back. "Of course I was. And _I'll_ be the one under the mistletoe with Sasuke-kun, not _you_."

Sakura tried not to laugh. "Okay. See you there. And I'll so totally have Sasuke-kun." She said with a smirk. "Bye."

Ino stuck her tongue out. "Fine. Bye."

Sakura continued walking home. She read the card over once more.

It said:

_You're invited to a Christmas party._

_Where – Naruto's house_

_What – a party. Duh._

_When – Christmas. Duh!_

_What to bring – Presents for your friends, and food if you want._

_Hope to see you there!!_

"BAKA! Forgot to put the time. Ugh, I'll just go whenever. 4:00 would be good." The bubblegum haired girl said. She quickly opened the door to her house and went to her room to bask in the warmth.


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I DONNOT own Naruto, sadly. Something was messed with my Microsoft, so sorry if this looks messed up somehow. Anyway, enjoy 

__

Sakura stepped up towards Naruto's door. She knocked twice, but the second time she didn't knock on the door… she knocked on Naruto's head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan…. Do come in" Naruto said softly. He opened the door more to let her in.

Sakura stepped inside. "Sorry about that, Naruto." She gave him his present. Now she had to find Sasuke.

The place was FULL. She looked around every room. Then when she backed away from talking to Konohamaru, she ran into Sasuke.

Sakura smiled at him and handed him his present. "Here, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily.

Sasuke looked at her with a confused look. "You didn't have to…."

Sakura nodded and smiled again. "Yes I did! Because I…." Her words after that got muffled by loud music.

"WHAT?????" Sasuke said loudly, and took her hand softly. "Come on," He said, taking her down a hall and into Naruto's bedroom.

Sakura blushed. "I was saying that I-"

Naruto came bursting in. "You guys are missing all the fun!! GET OUT THERE!" He shouted.

Sakura looked at him, pissed. "Naruto! We'll be out in a minute, just hang on."

Naruto frowned slightly, but then smiled again. "Okay." He said, and ran back into the party.

Sasuke pulled her into Naruto's closet to talk, so no one would hear.

He looked up suddenly. Mistletoe. He quickly kissed Sakura, but it was soft and smooth.

Sakura blushed even more. "Look… Sasuke-kun… I REALLY- Err, I…" She paused and thought a minute.

Sasuke looked into her eyes softly. "What is it?"

Sakura smiled at him and blinked a little. "Well, Sasuke-kun, I love you."

Sasuke's expression went blank. Then he smiled. "Sakura-chan… I love you too. You're special to me."

Sakura went dumbfounded at his words. "What..?"

Sasuke smiled and said it louder and in a sexy way. "I. Love. You."

Sakura kissed him once more, longer, and with more passion. "Don't stop." She panted.

Sakura and Sasuke kept kissing passionately until Naruto burst in.

"COME ON!!" The blonde said at the top of his lungs.

Sakura took Sasuke's hand as they ran out of the closet. For that moment, everything was perfect.

Sakura had a smile that said, "_If I were to die right now, I think that'd be okay._"

Sakura and Sasuke danced to the slow songs and the fast songs not alone, but together.


End file.
